


Drawn to the Fire

by mm8



Series: MMoM [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: love_bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Office Sex, Pining, Public Sex, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We are caught in the fire at the point of no return."</i>-Walk Through The Fire from BVTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

Greg Lestrade sat in his office utterly bored. There were no current cases at the moment and he was blissfully caught up on paperwork for old cases. Since nothing was going on he was just wasting his time playing Solitaire and going on Facebook.

He was on John Watson's Facebook page when his _feelings_ started up.

Greg had started developing a sort of _crush_ on Dr. John Watson soon after meeting him in January. It really didn't help to ease the flame that he saw John often. The man was so masculine, charming, funny and normal. He'd heard rumors of John's nickname from his RAMC days, _Three Continents Watson_. Greg could only imagine what that entailed…

Carefully Greg leaned back in his leather chair, slowly unzipped his trousers and took out his hard cock. He spit into his hand and lathered his dick, letting his head fall back a little, his eyes close. 

He thought of John. Those ridiculous jumpers and what was hidden under them. His body must be somewhat toned due to the military requirements. John's arse, oh John's arse in those trousers. That man had the best looking arse in all of England. 

He imagined John taking him over this very desk. John wouldn't have been able to resist any longer after such a long and tedious case. He needed to have Greg _now_. He'd roughly bend Greg over the desk, shoving his trousers and pants down to his ankles. John wouldn't bother with a condom or lube. He'd just take him and mark Greg as his own, his long thick cock pounding into him, stretching him and hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Greg's eyes flew open. He grabbed a tissue as quickly as he could before he spilled his seed, softly moaning John's name again and again.

Before he could enjoy another moment of his afterglow, Greg heard a commotion in the corridor. Swiftly, he threw away the tissue and made himself presentable before he went outside his office.

"Oi, what's going on?" Greg stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sally attempting to restrain Sherlock and John. 

John looked so handsome. His face was flushed, his hair uncombed as if he'd just gotten out of bed. 

Sherlock eyes pierced through Greg and he grinned cheekily.

_Shit, he knew, Sherlock just knew!_

"Freak wanted to see you sir." Sally said, flustered. "I told you were busy and were not to be disturbed."

"Yes, I see why now." Sherlock smiled. "How dull."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

Greg was surprised that it wasn't him that had uttered those words but John. He looked at John with a new admiration. John smiled back at him, and Greg could have sworn that John was eyeing him up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

Greg's eyes widened.

"Ahem," Sherlock cleared his throat to gain attention of both men. "Do you have any cases, Lestrade?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "I would have texted you, wouldn't I?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and darted his eyes back and forth between the two men before twirling around dramatically. "Come along, John." 

John glanced at Greg before turning away to join the consulting detective. However, when they were near the end of the hallway John halted, made an about face and jogged back towards Sally and Greg.

"Greg, I'm not doing anything tonight. You fancy going to the pub for a pint?" He asked nervously.

Greg burst into a grin. "Yeah, sure mate. How about when I get off at seven? You can meet me here?"

John looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Really? That's great. It's a date then."

"John!!" Sherlock bellowed.

"Cheers." John waved and departed quickly.

Sally whistled after they left. "Looks like someone has a _date_ with a _doctor_."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, looks like I do." Greg walked with a smile on his face and a pep in his step for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you see any errors you can comment below to let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are handy but not required.


End file.
